Gotcha!
by Coccoon
Summary: SasuFem!Naru. Naruto dihukum dan diminta untuk mencari ketua OSIS yang tengah bersembunyi. Mudah? Tentu tidak, jika pada akhirnya dia harus berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Oneshot. Crack pair. RnR?


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Gotcha**_ **! © Coccoon**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x** _ **Female**_ **!Namikaze Naruto**

 _ **Romance, Teenager**_

 _ **Gender switch**_ **, AU,** _ **out of character, crack pair, (miss) typos**_ **, EYD masih perlu perbaikan, dkk.**

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

.

.

.

Naruto menyeka keringat yang sudah berkumpul di dahi _tan_ -nya. Gadis bersurai senada sinar matahari itu celingak-celinguk sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan pantatnya asal. Sambil menggerutu kesal, safir birunya menyapu beberapa ruangan yang ada di belakangnya. Dengan jeli, diperhatikannya satu persatu papan yang tergantung di atas pintu masing-masing ruangan.

Naruto termenung sebentar menyadari kondisinya saat ini yang sama sekali buta akan denah sekolah yang baru dikenalnya selama dua hari lewat masa orientasi siswa. Bagaimana caranya dia mencari sang ketua OSIS yang ia bahkan tak tahu nama dan ciri-cirinya?

Kalau saja sang ketua OSIS yang menurutnya sok misterius itu memperkenalkan diri sejak hari pertama masa orientasi siswa berlangsung, tentu ia tahu bagaimana sosok ketua OSIS mereka yang katanya super jenius itu.

Setelah menghela napas berat, Naruto bangkit dari posisinya dan mulai mengecek satu persatu ruangan yang ada di sana─meskipun beberapa tak bisa dibuka karena terkunci. Sampai akhirnya ia berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan dengan dua daun pintu berwarna cokelat.

Naruto mendorong salah satu daun pintu ke belakang hingga terbuka dan menampilkan apa yang ada di dalam sana. Sebuah gedung olah raga atau ruang serba guna. Entahlah, Naruto lupa membaca papan yang ada di atas pintu ruangan itu.

Dengan tidak mengurangi kewaspadaannya, Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ditelusurinya satu-persatu apa saja yang ada di sana hingga safir birunya terpaku pada satu sosok yang sedang tertidur dengan punggung bersandar di podium.

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk mendekat ke sana. Langkahnya terdengar hati-hati karena takut membangunkan sosok pemuda yang ia yakini salah satu murid seperti─

Kedua mata Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. Otak dengan IQ sedangnya mulai memproses sebuah dugaan kuat yang tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja.

Ketua OSIS.

" _Sebagai hukuman untukmu, kau harus temukan ketua OSIS dan membawanya pada kami!"_

Titah yang diberikan salah satu _senpai_ kembali terlintas di benaknya. Jika ia disuruh untuk menemukan, itu berarti ketua OSIS sedang bersembunyi, bukan?

Meskipun ia tidak tahu menahu bagaimana rupa sang ketua OSIS karena teman-temannya yang lain dilarang untuk memberitahunya. Naruto mendesah kesal. Kalau bukan karena kesalahannya sendiri, ia tidak akan mau mengerjakan hukuman konyol seperti ini.

Kembali ke sosok yang ia duga sebagai ketua OSIS.

Jika dipikir-pikir, tempat ini cocok sekali untuk dijadikan tempat bersembunyi. Ya, selain letak ruangannya yang berada di belakang─jauh dari lapangan utama sekolah, mereka juga belum sekali pun diajak untuk melihat-lihat keseluruhan ruangan yang ada di _Konoha High School._

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, membenarkan analisa yang disusunnya sendiri. Berbekal hal tersebut, disinilah ia sekarang, berjongkok di hadapan seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur dengan sebelah lengan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

" _Senpai_ ," panggilnya nekat, setengah berbisik. Naruto bahkan belum tahu apa yang akan ia katakan jika pemuda yang dipikirnya adalah ketua OSIS itu bangun dari tidurnya.

" _Senpai_ ," kembali, Naruto memanggil dengan suara yang lebih nyaring. Sayangnya, sosok itu tak jua bangun. Menghela napas, ia cukup waras untuk tidak meneriaki pemuda di hadapannya meskipun ia ingin. Kalau itu terjadi, bukan tidak mungkin masa-masa indah SMA-nya akan suram di kemudian hari. Pada akhirnya, gadis itu memilih untuk menunggu hingga tertidur saat panggilan ketiganya tak jua membuahkan hasil.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengernyit saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, barulah pemuda itu berhasil mengatasi matanya yang terasa lengket karena terlalu lama tertidur. Ia kemudian menoleh untuk menemukan sesuatu yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya dan─

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

─terkejut.

Kepala Naruto terantuk ke lantai saat Sasuke menjauhkan lengannya yang sejak tadi dijadikan bantalan oleh Naruto. Gadis itu mengaduh dalam keadaannya yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya sementara Sasuke terus memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Pelan-pelan dong, _Kaa-chan_...," Naruto bangkit sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Sakit tau─ah," kalimatnya terputus saat dilihatnya sosok pemuda asing berada di hadapannya.

Naruto mengerjap pelan ke arah Sasuke. " _Argh_ , apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, _teme_?!" tanyanya panik.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap aneh pada sosok gadis pirang yang tadi mengganggu tidurnya. "Ini bukan kamarmu, _dobe_! Dan seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu!"

"Eh?" Naruto menatap sekelilingnya hingga safirnya kembali lagi ke arah pemuda berwajah tampan di hadapannya. Setelah beberapa detik mencerna, barulah ia ingat apa tujuannya semula datang ke sini. "Kau...! Si ketua OSIS sok misterius!"

Kembali, Sasuke menatap bingung gadis aneh di hadapannya. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, _dobe._ Aku bukan ketua OSIS," desisnya kemudian bangkit dan berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Mengetahui targetnya hendak kabur, Naruto lekas bangkit dan berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan.

"Minggir,"

"Tidak mau!" bantahnya. "Kau pasti berbohong agar bisa kabur dariku, ' _kan_?"

"Kubilang, minggir!"

Keukeuh, Naruto menatapnya tajam dengan tangan yang masih membentang.

Mendecak sebal, Sasuke akhirnya mengambil jalan lain yang tidak terhalang oleh kedua tangan Naruto. Mengabaikan sang gadis yang berteriak kesal, Sasuke berjalan santai meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan di dalam saku celananya.

" _Senpai_!"

" _Senpai_!"

" _Senpai_...!"

" _Teme_...!"

" _Tck_ ," Sasuke berbalik dengan wajah tampan yang sudah tertekuk kesal. Oniks hitamnya menatap tajam sosok Naruto yang berada di depannya dengan wajah kikuk.

"Berhenti memanggilku _teme_ , _dobe_!"

Bibir Naruto mengerucut, ia terlihat tidak terima. "Kau sendiri yang duluan menyebutku _dobe_ , _teme_!"

"Kalau kau ingin aku berhenti menyebutmu _dobe_ , maka menyingkirlah."

Baru saja pemuda itu berbalik, Naruto sudah kembali berada di depannya dan menghalangi langkahnya. "Tunggu, a─aku minta maaf!" Ujarnya sembari menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. "Tolong _senpai_ ikut denganku. Mereka sedang menghukumku, dan aku harus membawamu bersamaku ke hadapan mereka."

Sasuke mendengus, "Itu bukan urusanku." Ujarnya dan berniat untuk pergi lagi, namun kembali gagal.

"Tolong, bantu aku. Sekali ini saja."

"Tidak."

"Kumohon, _senpai_...!" rengek Naruto sembari ber- _ojigi_ beberapa kali di depan Sasuke.

"Kubilang tidak, _dobe_."

Safir biru itu menatapnya intens. "Kalau begitu, aku akan terus mengganggumu sampai kau menuruti permintaanku," ancamnya serius yang justru membuat Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Coba saja,"

Manik Naruto berputar gelisah. Tidak kehabisan akal, gadis itu kembali menambahkan ancamannya. "A─aku juga akan mengganggumu saat kau di toilet dan mengikutimu sampai kau pulang ke rumahmu."

"Sepertinya kau sedang berusaha menjadi _stalker_ -ku?"

"Ti─Tidak!"

Sasuke menyeringai saat wajah gadis di hadapannya memerah karena malu. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu," putus Sasuke pada akhirnya, membuat senyuman di wajah tan Naruto merekah─

"... tentu saja dengan beberapa syarat,"

─meski sebentar.

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum senang sejak ia sampai di depan para _senpai_ yang kini terperangah kaget. Entah karena terlalu senangnya ia jadi tidak menyadari atmosfir berbeda yang dikeluarkan para _senpai_ dan teman-teman di sekitarnya. Atmosfir ketakutan.

Salah seorang _senpai_ -nya yang berpotongan rambut jabrik cokelat menegurnya, "Hei, kau! Apa kau ingat apa hukuman yang kami berikan kepadamu?"

"... menemukan ketua OSIS dan membawanya pada kalian?" tanyanya yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membawa ...," sang _senpai_ yang diketahui bernama Kiba dari _name_ _tag_ yang menempel di bagian depan jas seragamnya itu berdeham sejenak untuk mengontrol rasa gugupnya akibat 'tamu' yang dibawa oleh Naruto. "... kenapa kau membawa Uchiha Sasuke?" lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Naruto mengernyit. "Bukankah dia ketua OSIS?"

Kiba menepuk dahinya pelan. " _Baka_ ," desisnya kesal. Melihat safir biru Naruto yang seakan masih tidak mengerti keadaannya, Kiba menyerah. Lagipula, ia tidak tahan berada dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sikap tubuh angkuh khas seorang Uchiha seolah mengintimidasinya secara tidak langsung.

"Sakura, kau saja yang urus!"

Sakura tersenyum kemudian berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih terlihat bingung. Ia berdeham sejenak, "Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke bukan ketua OSIS. Ketua OSIS yang benar adalah yang di sana," ujarnya seraya menunjuk kearah seorang pemuda berpotongan rambut menyerupai nanas yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon Sakura yang terletak di pojok kanan lapangan utama.

Safir biru itu terlihat kaget. "Eh ... dia ketua OSIS? _Senpai_ pemalas itu?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. " _Aw_ ─" jeritnya tiba-tiba saat kepalanya mendapat bogem mentah dari Sakura.

"Jangan menyebut _senpai_ -mu seperti itu, _baka_!"

Naruto meringis kesakitan. "Maaf, Sakura- _senpai_ ,"

"Kalau sudah selesai, aku pergi." Sasuke berucap tiba-tiba, memecah suasana.

Refleks, Naruto berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. "Makasih ya, _teme_...! _Aww_ ─" lagi, bogem mentah ia terima dari Sakura, _senpai_ -nya.

"Sakit, _senpai_...,"

Perempatan urat terlihat di kening Sakura. "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggil _senpai_ -mu dengan seperti itu, dan kau tidak tahu siapa yang kau sebut _teme_ , _hah_?"

Kening gadis itu berkerut, tak mengerti. Sementara dilihatnya para _senpai_ dan teman-temannya menatapnya prihatin. "Memangnya siapa?"

Sakura menghela napas berat, "Dia Uchiha Sasuke, calon pemimpin kelompok Yakuza yang terkenal, Akatsuki."

Dan barulah Naruto sadari bahwa masa-masa SMA-nya tidak akan sedamai yang ia bayangkan.

 _ **End.**_

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

Naruto berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Jam pelajaran Fisika baru saja dimulai saat Naruto merasakan getaran di ponsel pintarnya karena pesan singkat dari Sasuke. Tidak ada yang bisa gadis itu lakukan selain mencari cara yang cepat untuk keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke tempat yang Sasuke beritahukan padanya.

Dan di sinilah Naruto sekarang ─berbekal alasan sakit perut karena menstruasi─ berdiri kebingungan di antara pohon-pohon tinggi yang tumbuh di halaman belakang sekolah. Kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari demi mencari eksistensi sosok yang membuatnya kerepotan akhir-akhir ini.

"Di sini,"

Kening Naruto berkerut semakin banyak. Sepasang safir birunya semakin intens mencari sumber suara yang ia yakin berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Di atas, _dobe_."

Naruto mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk santai pada salah satu cabang pohon yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Kenapa harus di atas sana, sih?"

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Ti─tidak. Tidak ada." Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya dengan paksa. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, _senpai_?"

"Naik."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang naik."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa memanjat!" rengek Naruto kesal.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Kau lihat bagian itu? Coba injakkan kakimu di sana," ujarnya sembari menunjuk beberapa bagian batang yang sedikit berlubang.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya sesaat sebelum mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati, kedua tangan gadis itu berpegangan erat pada batang pohon sementara kedua kakinya mulai menapaki bagian-bagian yang berlubang. Namun naas, di injakannya yang ketiga, kaki kiri Naruto tidak menginjak tepat di bagian yang berlubang hingga membuatnya oleng dan jatuh.

Naruto mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap pantatnya yang beradu dengan tanah. Di atas, Sasuke langsung menunduk ke arah Naruto dan menyeringai.

"Renda, ya? Seleramu boleh juga, Namikaze."

Wajah Naruto memerah dan dengan cepat menutup roknya yang terbuka. "Me─mesum!"

.

.

.

 **Pojokan Author.**

Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon yang cukup baik di _fic_ **Cemburu?**. Banyak sekali yang bilang ceritanya menggantung dan terlalu pendek. Ah, saya memang sedikit payah dalam urusan mengembangkan ide cerita/bungkuk.

Oh ya, _omake_ -nya maksa nggak, sih? Semoga saja tidak. Tadinya saya ingin menuliskan persyaratan apa saja yang diminta Sasuke. Tapi karena bingung dan takut semakin _mainstream_ , jadi saya _skip_ saja.

Akhir kata, _thanks for reading_.

 **Coccoon**.


End file.
